Koori Naifu Kizashi
by Kokui
Summary: Kurama saves a teenage girl from a demon, but now he cant stop being haunted by memories of his battle with Karasu.
1. Kizashi

A/N!!!! Ok, this is my first YYH fanfiction so no mocking of me!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho . *sniffle*  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Kurama walked home from school one day slightly depressed. Hiei had disappeared for a while and he had nothing to do. He was just walking .  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" A voice yelled from somewhere out there in the city. "GET OFFA ME YA BAKA WITH HORNS!"  
  
Kurama turned. That description was just that of a demon, an idiot with horns. So he immediately started off to where the scream had come from.  
  
What he met shocked him. There was a girl getting beat up by this humungous demon.  
  
Kurama swiftly pulled a rose out of his hair and yelled, "ROSE WHIP!" And there it was that beautiful killing tool . . . and so with a swift strike, the demon was dead. He then ran over and knelt by the huddled form of the girl.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked softly.  
  
The girl looked up at him. She had bright amber eyes and beautiful black hair with auburn streaks. "I think I'll live." She said with a pretty smile. "I'm Kizashi, who are you?"  
  
Kurama paused. Which name? "I'm Suuichi Minamino." He heard himself say.  
  
Kisashi stood up with the help of Kurama. "Pleasure to meet you, Suuichi." She said. "I take it that you are the one who got rid of that freak show?"  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Kizashi said with a bow, she then walked off, leaving Kurama speechless standing in the middle of the street holding a whip, staring after the teenage girl.  
  
LATER!!!!  
  
Kurama tried to eat dinner but found that he just couldn't choke down the food. His little brother, Suichi, talked about how his school was run by a bunch of idiots, and Shiori was trying to get him to stop.  
  
"But Mother, you don't understand, it's not just my school, but every school in the area." Suichi said forcefully. "The schools are under budgeted and they don't even pay the teachers decent wages, meaning we get the rotten teachers who are willing to work for almost no money until they get a better job and-"  
  
"Suichi, just shut up." Kurama groaned. "You can talk to us about politics later. I'm going to bed, good night." With that the gorgeous kitsune got up and walked upstairs to his room.  
  
His head and stomach hurt, and somehow he had cut his arm with his whip. Three cars had nearly hit him on his way home, and he had only finished half of his homework. He just couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Hello, Kurama." A voice said from the window.  
  
Stifling a yell, Kurama turned on his light and spun to face his window where Hiei sat.  
  
"You're tense today." He said with a smirk.  
  
Kurama sat on the edge of his bed. "I know . . . I saved this girl from a demon today, and ever since then I haven't been able to concentrate."  
  
"I don't see why saving a girl should make any difference on your concentration level."  
  
Kurama put his head in his hands and said, "I know, I know . . . I just can't get something out of my mind."  
  
"Is it her?"  
  
"No, at least I don't think that it is . . . its Karasu. I've been having cold shivers running down my back ever since I saw her. Every time I've seen someone with black hair today I think of that fight I had with Karasu. Then I saw a crow when I was crossing the street and I nearly got hit by a car."  
  
Hiei looked blank. "Hn." He said simply.  
  
"I need to sleep . . . maybe tomorrow it'll go away."  
  
Hiei nodded and left the room through window and Kurama lay on his bed trying to sleep.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING!!!!!  
  
Kurama awoke to Suichi yelling, "OMELETS! YEAH!" He rolled out of bed and quickly changed. He had slept in and now he was going to be late for school.  
  
As he ran through the kitchen, Shiori said.  
  
"Suuichi, would you like an omelet?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I'm going to be late for school." He said grabbing a pop tart and running out.  
  
As he was running a sense of cold dread washed over him, causing him to slow to a walk. After a moment he tried to shake it off and continued running.  
  
Only a few seconds had passed when a scream rent the air, and in the street in front of him, several cars crashed. Then a voice yelled,  
  
"BAKUDAN!" Several cars blew up.  
  
Kurama ran toward the scene, the dread coming back even stronger. A tall black haired figure ran from the middle of the wreckage, a mask over their face.  
  
A/N: I think that I'll end it there for today. Whaddya thinK? Tell me in a review!! 


	2. Bakudan

(A/N: Oh goodness! Thank you so much for the reviews!! It makes me feel so special!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no YYH.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The figure was running straight at him, hand outstretched, bombs flew at him, blowing up in Kurama's face and all around him. He cried out in pain, he tried to fight back, but he couldn't, he just couldn't.  
  
"Suuichi, what's wrong? Wake up, Suuichi." Shiori's voice suddenly called out, bringing Kurama back into wakefulness.  
  
Kurama was drenched in a cold sweat, his heart was beating at a million miles per hour, and all he could see was bombs going off everywhere. He screamed again, this time in terror.  
  
"NO!" He yelled. "NO! KARASU, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kurama started thrashing, trying to rid himself of the sight of Karasu charging toward him.  
  
"What's wrong? Suuichi, tell me!" Shiori said, trying to stop Kurama from hurting himself.  
  
"NO!" Kurama yelled throwing himself out of bed. He started running toward his door, but Shiori grabbed the back of his shirt. With a strangled yell, Kurama ripped the shirt and ran out of his room.  
  
Suichi was coming out of his room right when Kurama ran out of his room. The younger boy grabbed Kurama's arm slowing him down.  
  
"LET GO OF ME NINGEN!" Kurama yelled throwing Suichi into a wall then running out of the house. Rain was pouring as Kurama ran down the street, his heart pounding. He needed to get to the place where he had seen the person, Karasu.  
  
He reached the place and stood in the middle of the street. Nothing was wrong, not even a sign of what he had seen. It didn't help calm his beating heart.  
  
"Suuichi? Is that you?" A female voice asked.  
  
Kurama spun around and saw a shadowy figure standing on the sidewalk.  
  
"Yes . . ." He said slowly. "Who are you?"  
  
The figure stepped forward into the light. "Remember me?"  
  
Kurama felt his eyes widen in surprise. "Kizashi? What are you doing here?"  
  
Kizashi walked to stand in front of him. "I'm checking up on you. A friend of mine told me that you weren't doing to well after you saved me from that demon. I really feel like that's my fault-"  
  
Kurama made an odd sound when she said that. He had just noticed that her amber eyes also looked a fiery red, at a different angle. And when she mentioned the demon, he just got confused.  
  
"Oh, I guess I should tell you who I really am, shouldn't I?" Kizashi said with a grin. "I'm a fire demon, and I know that you are Kurama Youko."  
  
Kurama stared at her for a moment. "You . . . you're a demon?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Kurama turned away from her and stared at the place where he had seen Karasu. But now Hiei was standing there.  
  
"Kizashi, did I not tell you to wait for me? I needed to talk to you before you met Kurama." Hiei snapped.  
  
Kizashi smiled and said, "Sorry, Jaganshi, patience has never been one of my strong points."  
  
Hiei shook his head and looked up at Kurama. "Kizashi was one of the assassins that I once knew. She was always the most . . . happy."  
  
"So therefore, Hiei never really liked me." Kizashi said rubbing the back of her head. "He also never liked an ability that I have to-" she was suddenly cut off by an explosion near her feet that sent them all flying back.  
  
Hiei was the first back on his feet, his Katana in hand. Kizashi stumbled to her feet only seconds after, a huge broadsword in her hands.  
  
"Jaganshi, where's Kurama?" Kizashi yelled in panic.  
  
A/N: So, how didja like that chapter? I know that it was really short, but it's better that way because it's building up into the next chapter (which I shall post really soon). 


	3. Shadow of Fear

A/N: Okeday . . . I hope that this chapter will be a little longer. And better.  
  
Disclaimer: Read the other disclaimer baka.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The two fire demons searched all around for signs of Kurama.  
  
"Baka, this is all your fault you know!'' Hiei snapped at Kizashi.  
  
The girl shook her head. "I know, I should have seen it coming . . . I'm so sorry, Jaganshi."  
  
"We need to look for him, whoever took him can't have taken him far."  
  
"You think that he was kidnapped?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kizashi's grip tightened on her sword and muttered, "Yes, I agree. Let's go find him, this is all my fault, and I owe him one anyway."  
  
They then turned away from each other and ran off, searching for signs of Kurama.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei ran immediately to Yuske's house. He didn't want to admit it, but he would need his help. After he had woken Yuske up and explained everything, the Spirit Detective nearly freaked.  
  
"How fast would they have to be to snatch Kurama out from under the noses of two fire demons!?"  
  
"Hn. Start looking for him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That idiot girl." Hiei thought. "Because of her, a shadow of Kurama's fears has been created. Why can't that girl learn to control her power?"  
  
He stood atop a building his Jagan revealed, hoping to find Kurama somehow. He turned his head and there was a devastated looking Kizashi.  
  
"I couldn't find a single sign of Kurama anywhere." She whispered.  
  
"Do you know what the fear shadow that you created for him is?"  
  
Kizashi looked at Hiei, tears streaming down her face. "I don't really know . . . I only saw a crow flying over Hanging Neck Island."  
  
Hiei thought for a moment then said. "You've created a shadow of Karasu."  
  
Kizashi visibly stiffened. "Karasu? Damn. I have to go try and find and/or try and control it." In a flash the girl had jumped off the building and was running off.  
  
"Hn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama woke lying on a cold hard floor. His burned face felt good against the coolness of the cement floor.  
  
He closed his eyes again to think. Someone had used those bombs to distract Hiei and Kizashi while whoever it was grabbed him. Kurama tried to think of all the logical explanations of who it could be, but the only one that he could think of was . . . Karasu. But that was impossible, he had killed Karasu himself.  
  
Suddenly another thought drove Karasu out of his mind. He no longer even felt the burns on his face and arms. A slender female fire demon with long black and auburn hair. Her amber red eyes were filled with laughter. She wore blue jeans and a black tank top as well as a few shiny bracelets. A huge sword was slung across her back.  
  
A smile crossed Kurama's face and he dropped back into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kizashi ran toward Kurama's house. She knew Hiei had probably already checked there, but you never knew. When she arrived, she saw and ambulance and several police cars; Suichi was being loaded into the ambulance.  
  
A police officer walked over to her and said, "Miss, I need to ask you to leave this area."  
  
"Wait, my friend, her son, is he here?" Kizashi asked, pointing to Shiori.  
  
"Suichi, or Suuichi?" The officer asked.  
  
"Suuichi." Kizashi conformed.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, but he is currently missing. He's the one that injured Suichi. We are starting a search for him."  
  
Kizashi thanked him and walked away. "Curse it." She muttered. "Where do I even begin looking?"  
  
Suddenly as she was walking, she felt as if liquid ice had been poured down her spine. Her eyes widened as she recognized the feeling from one of her shadows.  
  
"Shadow of fire and mind, reveal yourself." She shouted spinning around. Out of the light of the street lamp a tall individual walked. He only seemed visible in the dark, but still one could not clearly make out derails of the personage.  
  
"Master." The shadow said in an odd voice. Kizashi shook her head. It was foolish to show itself in its true form. It didn't have the power of the person that it copied.  
  
"Shadow, return to your void, I didn't summon you."  
  
"I will not." It said, the shadow seeming to deepen.  
  
"Do not even dare to take a form." Kizashi said drawing her sword. "Because then I will be able to kill you."  
  
"Master, do not hurt your slave." The shadow pleaded. "I will hurt no one."  
  
"Then show me where you took Kurama." Kizashi said in a near scream. She felt so many emotions running through her, the main one being a fierce anger toward the shadow that she had been chosen to control.  
  
A laugh issued forth from the shadow. "Fine, I will show you." Its hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist. Kizashi closed her eyes in pain from the touch of a wraith. When she opened her eyes again, Kurama was lying on the floor before her, his eyes barley open. She opened her mouth and started calling out when she was back in the street all alone.  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" She yelled. "YOU STUPID SHADOW! WHY THE HELL CANT I CONTROL YOU?!"  
  
She then ran off to find Hiei to tell him what had happened.  
  
(A/N: Sorry if that wasn't that good. It was mainly explaining things again. aahhhh kuso.) 


	4. Death is on its Wing

(A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I got a job and now have no time to do anything! Well, on with it!  
  
Disclaimer: *in a monotone voice* I do not own YYH, nor will I ever.)  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Kurama lay still on the floor. Karasu had just appeared, and he could have sworn that he had seen Kizashi.  
  
"Hello, Kurama." Karasu said softly.  
  
Kurama remained silent, staring at his burned hands.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Kurama still did not answer.  
  
"Please answer me. I do not mean you any harm."  
  
"Oh, so that explains that bomb you set off near me." Kurama said not raising his eyes.  
  
"Kurama, I did that to distract the fire demons. I did not want to injure you badly, that's why I set it off near Kizashi's feet, not yours."  
  
Kurama looked sharply at Karasu. "How do you know Kizashi?" he asked, fear in his voice.  
  
Karasu seemed to freeze. "Kizashi . . . I knew her back when we worked together. She is a very peaceful person, you know."  
  
Kurama rose shakily to his feet. "Liar. Kizashi is an assassin, not a 'peaceful person' as you put it." Making an angry gesture he asked, "Who are you really?"  
  
Karasu seemed to disappear and be replaced by some sort of phantom. It was hard to tell weather it was a man or a woman, tall or short. It was even difficult to tell that it even was a humanoid because it was surrounded in such a thick darkness.  
  
"I was not aware that Master Kizashi had told you anything about herself." It said in a voice that was hard to tell if it sounded masculine or feminine, young or old. "I was hoping to have gotten you before she had . . . I guess now I will have to kill you as this . . ."  
  
"Why do you have to kill me anyway?" Kurama asked, his voice rising in tone and pitch.  
  
"Because it would crush all those close to you . . . Kizashi as well." It laughed seeing Kurama's face. "Yes, I sense that she has deep feelings for you, even if she doesn't know it yet. As soon as you're gone, I will be the master of Kizashi and I shall have revenge on all those that can breath the air, feel someone's touch, and have control over their own life."  
  
The darkness gathered closer around the phantom. Then Kizashi was standing in front of Kurama.  
  
"Its time for you to die." She said with a smile. "I can sense you have growing feelings for Kizashi . . . and now you will die, seemingly by her hand."  
  
The long sword slid from its sheath on 'Kizashi's' back. The imposter held it lightly in one hand looked at Kurama with an odd expression on Kizashi's face.  
  
Kurama stared at the ground. He did have feelings for Kizashi he knew it. He closed his eyes. He would not watch as this thing pretended to be Kizashi and kill him. His fists clenched tightly.  
  
He wasn't going down without a fight. Not he, Kurama Youko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei suddenly found himself running toward a construction site. He didn't know what was compelling him to run there, but he knew he was going to find something.  
  
Kizashi suddenly was running next to Hiei. Red was veiling her vision, anger pulsating through her body. The Phantom had taken her form, and she knew her charge's mind was set on one thing that would compel it to take her form.  
  
Death. 


	5. Memories of Death

(A/N: I really don't have much to say to you all. Just . . . thanks for the reviews, they are great.)  
  
Disclaimer: blah . . .  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Hiei looked around all the half-constructed buildings. Kurama was in one of these buildings, where he didn't know, but somewhere.  
  
Kizashi closed her eyes, trying to sense the phantom, but it was harder now that it had taken form.  
  
Hiei softly said 'hn' and started searching, not noticing that Kizashi wasn't moving, a pained expression on her face.  
  
Memories flooded her mind, blocking her from finding the phantom.  
  
Blood splattered the cement as the phantom killed her parents right before her eyes.  
  
"No . . ." she whispered at the sight of her parents mutilated bodies that filled her mind.  
  
The cold touch of the phantom as she walked alone, no family, no friends.  
  
Hiei's voice suddenly broke through.  
  
"Kizashi, get moving."  
  
She tried, but she couldn't as a new memory flashed.  
  
The cold disapproval in Hiei's eyes as they first met. He never had liked her, even though she had always felt something for him. So many times she had tried to make the disapproval go away, but it never had . . . she never understood why Hiei had hated her so.  
  
She felt hot with anger. Anger with everything that had happened lately. She was also angry about how she felt about Kurama. It was just the same as when she had fallen for Hiei. Somehow it was different though, but she couldn't decide how.  
  
Hiei looked back at Kizashi. Tears were streaming down her face as she ran toward a building.  
  
"I already looked there!" He yelled.  
  
Kizashi didn't seem to be listening. She ran through the open door and disappeared from sight.  
  
"Kizashi? Get back here!" Hiei yelled again. When she didn't come back, he ran after her.  
  
The inside of the building was dark, but Hiei could make out the dark form of Kizashi.  
  
"I told you I already looked in here, baka." He hissed.  
  
Kizashi turned around, her eyes glowing brightly in the dark. "You still hate me, don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You still hate me, right? When we first met, I could tell that you hated me."  
  
Hiei shook his head in disbelief. "Baka, discuss this some other time, we need to find Kurama right now."  
  
Kizashi leaned against the wall. "Jaganshi, please, just tell me!"  
  
The little fire demon hit his fist against the wall. He opened his mouth to say something when the hole he had pounded in the wall revealed an opening into another room. Moonlight glinted off a raised sword.  
  
Two swords flashed out and demolished the wall the rest of the way, causing the person with the sword to turn.  
  
Kizashi found herself face to face with herself. The other snarled and launched itself at her.  
  
Hiei rushed to his friend's side.  
  
"Kurama, are you alright?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Kurama said nodding. "What is going on?"  
  
"It looks like Kizashi is finally facing that phantom."  
  
The two moved in perfect harmony. The only way to tell them apart was the phantom's sword was closer to black than silver. As Kizashi attacked, the phantom would block at the exact same time. They seemed to be reading each other's minds as they fought.  
  
"Remember your parents?" The phantom hissed. "I shall do the same to you as I did to them. You shall die painfully, screaming for me to finish you off in the end."  
  
Kizashi let out a strangled sob and launched herself at the phantom, her sword held high. The fury of Kizashi's attack seemed to surprise the phantom shadow. It barely had time to raise the sword when Kizashi kicked it in the face.  
  
The sword went spinning across the room as Kizashi raised the sword high.  
  
"Master, mercy, please!" the shadow cried, cringing on the ground.  
  
"I have shown you enough mercy through the years, more than you will ever deserve." Kizashi said in a harsh whisper. The sword flashed down and a scream rent the air.  
  
The shadow died in the form of its master, then dissolved into nothing. The only thing that remained from it was the long black sword, which Kizashi picked up.  
  
Hiei helped Kurama stand.  
  
Kurama smiled at the girl. "Thank you, Kizashi."  
  
Kizashi didn't reply she only cleaned the blood off of her sword, then started to leave.  
  
"Wait." Hiei said.  
  
The girl turned.  
  
"Kizashi, I never hated you." He said softly. "Come back soon."  
  
Nodding, Kizashi walked into the night, holding her two swords lightly in her battle-scarred hands.  
  
(A/N: Ok, I hope you liked that, it took me forever to write. I can continue if anyone wants me to and if anyone wants to give me any ideas that would be cool. I really want to continue, so give me any ideas. I am willing to make anything happen, I just need a little input. Who knows, maybe the phantom shadow can play a role even now that its gone . . . so ideas people!!! If not, that was the end.  
  
~ Kit 


End file.
